Forever Rival
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Len dan Rinto itu rival. Suka tidak suka, Len harus menang dari Rinto. Satu hal lagi yang harus diingat, ia sangat benci Rinto. male rin #VocaSportFest


_A Vocaloid fanfiction_

 _I don't have the characters_

 _Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc._

* * *

 **Forever Rival**

* * *

Rinto Kagamine, nama yang selalu membuat pemuda berambut pirang dengan kuncir kecil panas ketika mendengarnya. Jangankan mendengar namanya, melihat tulisan nama itu saja membuat mata biru _sapphire-_ nya enggan untuk terjaga lama-lama melihat pintu kamar asrama yang selalu ia lewati sebelum kamar asramanya yang ada di pokok lorong. Rasanya dadanya panas dan pikirannya sempit ketika melihat wajahnya.

Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa menghindari pria bernama Rinto itu. Jangankan menghindar, upaya untuk melakukannya saja pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi, karena mereka bagai pinang dibelah dua.

Siapa yang akan senang melihat seseorang memiliki wajah yang serupa dengannya? Mungkin sepasang anak kembar akan senang, toh mereka akan merasa spesial lantaran memiliki belahan jiwa yang hidup dan berdampingan dengan mereka. Belahan jiwa yang bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Belahan jiwa yang saling terhubung.

"Persetan dengan itu semua," celetuk si rambut buntut kuda berwarna pirang ketika mendengar nasihat pemuda cantik berambut pendek yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tak mau dengar, sekalipun dari orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat. Jangankan sahabat, perkataan kembarannya yang lain saja tidak didengar.

"Ya ampun, Len," ucap si pemuda berambut pendek dengan warna biru kehijauan. Untuk ukuran anak laki-laki dalam masa pubertas, bisa dikatakan kalau tubuhnya telat berkembang. Tubuhnya tetap kecil dan terlihat ringkih seperti anak gadis. Salah melihat pun orang bisa menganggapnya anak gadis yang tomboy.

"Masa bodoh soal dia kembaranku, aku benci dia," jawab pemuda itu. Len mengalihkan mata _sapphire-_ nya dari mata si pemuda rambut _teal_ yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya.

Ia itu menghela napasnya sambil menyelipkan sebagian rambut berwarna uniknya ke belakang telinga kanannya. Ia memandang dalam pemuda di sebelahnya, berusaha meraih perasaan sang pemuda. Hatinya terlalu dalam, lebih tepatnya kegelapan sudah menyelimuti lelaki itu. Semua nasihatnya memantul jauh dari telinga pemuda itu. Ingin rasanya berteriak langsung di telinganya sehingga tak ada suara yang memantul lagi.

Pemuda bermata _teal_ itu mengangkat bahunya. "Yah terserah saja kalau kamu membencinya," ucapnya sambil menajamkan tatapannya pada Len.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu jangan paksa aku untuk berbaikan dengannya, Masaki," pekik si pirang dan menyambar botol jus pisang di sebelahnya.

Masaki mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil memutar bola matanya. "Yang terpenting kalian jangan sampai membuat kerusuhan lagi di pertandingan berikutnya," ucapnya ketus lalu menghela napas.

"Ya ya ya, akan kuingat itu demi kebaikan klub kita," jawabnya sambil menutup botol dengan kasar dan menaruhnya di tempat semula.

 _Kasar, pemarah, keras kepala, cocok sekali dengan wajahnya yang ketus_ , pikir Masaki.

"Len, Yuuya- _kun,_ kucari kalian kemana-mana," ucap seorang gadis yang datang tiba-tiba dan menepuk punggung Len dan juga Masaki.

Parasnya serupa dengan Len, hanya tulang rahangnya lebih kecil dengan bola mata yang lebih bulat. Ia membawa papan jalan dengan beberapa kertas yang terjepit di dalamnya.

"Ayo cepat, ini sudah waktunya latihan. Kapten mencari-cari kalian," ucapnya. Meskipun wajahnya sama, suaranya berbeda jauh dengan suara maskulin Len, suaranya lebih lembut dengan timbre tinggi.

"Aku ingin bolos, Rin," jawab Len yang sebelumnya menghela kesal.

"Lalu kenapa membawa Yuuya- _kun_?" tanya Rin sambil berkacak pinggang.

Len memutar bola matanya. "Dia yang datang sendiri padaku!" pekiknya sambil mengistirahatkan dagunya pada lengan.

" _Ck._ " Masaki terkekeh sinis dan menatap Rin yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Masaki hanya lebih tinggi beberapa inci saja dari Rin, dan dia akan lebih tinggi lagi jika mengenakan sepatu bola.

"Siapa orang yang tadi memaksaku untuk bolos dan makan di kantin?" tanya Masaki.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya. Ditariknya tangan Masaki sehingga pemuda yang seperti anak SMP itu berdiri dan pindah ke sisinya. Dia menatap tajam Len, membiarkan dahinya berkerut hingga kedua alisnya hampir bertemu, tegak membentuk huruf v.

"Len, jangan bawa-bawa Yuuya- _kun_ bolos," ucap Rin, "jangan jadikan pertengkaranmu dengan Rinto kemarin jadi alasan kamu bolos. Rinto saja bahkan sudah datang ke lapangan." Ia mendengus, mengangkat kepalanya bersikap sok tidak peduli meskipun dari kalimatnya terlihat jelas kalau ia sebenarnya peduli.

"Jangan sebut nama dia," ucap Len sambil berdecak.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," ucap Rin dan berbalik sambil menarik Masaki bersamanya. "Ayo Yuuya- _kun._ Kita tinggalkan saja si kepala batu di sini." Rin berhenti kemudian menatap Len. "Kalau kamu tidak datang ke latihan, berarti kalah dari Rinto." Gadis pirang itu menjulurkan lihat dan mengacungkan ibu jari ke bawah.

Sesaat, Len berdiri dan menyusul mereka berdua.

"Bujukan yang bagus," bisik Masaki terkekeh heran. Ada juga orang yang seperti ini, malu saat ada orang yang menunggunya, tapi sangat pasif dan tidak akan lebih dari dua minggu.

Gadis pirang itu terkekeh, "tentu saja, aku tahu kelemahan kembaranku."

"Aku tidak akan kalah lagi darinya!"

.

"Darimana saja kau, hah?" tanya pemuda berambut ungu panjang yang matanya tajam bagai pedang katana. Ia menyilangkan tangannya dan berdiri di depan Len dan Masaki.

"Maafkan kami, kapten Gakupo," ucap Len sambil menunduk.

Mau setinggi apapun emosinya dan setinggi apapun badannya, masih ada yang lebih tinggi dan lebih bahaya darinya. Untung saja Rin datang meskipun sempat mendapat penolakan dari Len.

Kapten berambut ungu itu hanya menghela napas setelah melempar lirikan tajam pada keduanya. "Len Kagamine, Masaki Yuuya, aku berharap banyak dari kalian. Jadi, jangan berpikir untuk absen dari latihan." Kapten itu berbalik kemudian berteriak kepada pemain bola lainnya diikuti dengan Masaki di belakangnya.

"Menghindar dariku?" tanya seseorang di belakang Len.

Alis Len sekejap naik kemudian saling mendekat hingga membuat kerutan pada dahinya. Len tidak menatap pada si pemilik suara, justru membuang muka.

"Ya maaf saja kalau kakimu cidera," ucap pemuda yang Len sangat kenal.

Wajahnya serupa, rambut dan mata yang sama, bahkan suara yang hampir mirip.

Rinto berdiri di sebelah Len, mengenakan seragam klub sepak bola yang sama. Perbedaan fisik keduanya hanya tampak dari gaya rambutnya. Rambut Rinto lebih mirip dengan gaya rambut Rin, hanya tanpa dengan bando yang biasa Rin kenakan tentunya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Len sambil menyilangkan tangannya lalu berdecak. Ia melirik tajam pada saudara kembarnya, mengucapkan sumpah serapah dalam hati yang tidak akan mungkin didengar Rinto, kecuali jika Rinto memiliki ilmu guna-guna.

"Apa kamu tadi bilang _maaf_ padaku?" tanya Len.

Rinto hanya menganggap bahunya. "Aku juga tidak sengaja membuat kakimu cidera 'kan?" tanya Rinto, "salahmu sendiri yang tiba-tiba datang saat aku akan merebut bola dari Dell."

Len berdecak, gigi-giginya menggertak tak mampu membalas kata-kata Rinto. Meskipun memang Rinto yang membuat kakinya cidera, tapi semua orang bahkan ia sendiri pun tahu kalau itu hanya kecelakaan. Namun, siapa yang suka dengan keadaan kaki seperti itu? Beberapa hari pikirannya kacau sampai-sampai ia tak lagi mengurusi rambutnya yang mencuat-cuat hebat lantaran sering ia garuk kala emosi menguasainya.

"Kakimu sudah sembuh juga 'kan?" tanya Rinto lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah lapang, "jangan menyusahkan klub hanya karena amarahmu, bodoh."

Len mengacungkan jari tengah kanannya pada Rinto sambil berteriak kencang. "Si bodoh itu sok bijak lagi! Sialan kau!" Len berlari mengejar Rinto yang berlari ke tengah lapang, "akan kutunjukkan padamu siapa yang lebih hebat di lapangan ini!"

"Bicara saja seperti ember, bodoh!" teriak Rinto.

Rin menghela napasnya sambil memeluk papan jalan daftar nama pemain. Sekali ia memegangi kepalanya, tak tahan mendengar teriakan Rinto dan Len yang lebih ramai dari suara kulkas jaman dulu yang ada di rumah neneknya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka benar-benar saudara kembarku?" Rin menghela napasnya lagi sambil bersandar ke pagar jaring sekolahnya.

.

Len menepuk keras meja Rin. Gadis itu hampir terjungkal karena tingkah kembarannya yang aneh. Pandangannya penuh dengan brosur pengumuman festival olahraga tahunan yang diadakan sebelum liburan musim panas.

Rin menarik brosur yang menutupi pandangannya, lalu menatap Len dengan sinis. "Apa? Bukannya kamu juga sudah tahu soal festival olahraga? Kenapa menunjukkan brosurnya padaku?" tanya Rin sambil menghela napas malas dan menumpu dagunya.

Len terkekeh pelan, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu percaya diri, padahal sampai kemarin dia masih uring-uringan tidak jelas.

"Aku punya ide," ucap Len.

Mata Rin membulat, "apa?"

"Aku jadi mengikuti lomba renang," ucap Len.

Mulut mungil Rin menganga membentuk o kemudian dia mencubit pelan pipi Len. "Bukannya kemarin kamu bilang tidak ingin ikut lomba karena ada Rinto?" tanya Rin.

"Setelah kupikir-kupikir, kalau aku batal mengikuti perlombaan renang karena Rinto ikut, artinya aku kalah dari dia," ucap Len dengan sinis.

Rin mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Kalian berdua ini kembaran tapi kenapa seperti musuh bebuyutan," ucap Rin, "kembalilah ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk."

Len hanya diam sambil meremas brosurnya. Ia tidak menampilkan ekspresi marah, meskipun matanya menatap dingin Rin. Ia pergi dari kelas Rin.

"Lihat saja, kali ini aku pasti menang darinya. Renang itu seperti kacang goreng bagiku."

.

Kedua pemuda pirang itu diam, saling menatap satu sama lain sambil melempar kesinisan satu sama lain. Antrian di belakangnya tak ada yang berani menyela pertengkaran batin mereka. Sudah satu menit lebih keduanya menatap, hal yang sering terjadi meskipun keduanya mengatakan "muak" melihat figur cerminnya.

"Berita yang kudengar, kamu mundur dari perlombaan tahun ini," ucap Rinto dengan tangannya yang menyilang sementara Len berkacak pinggang. Matanya dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku rasa keputusanku yang sebelumnya itu salah," jawab Len sambil terkekeh sinis.

"Oh," jawab Rinto.

Rinto mengambil nomor peserta dari panitia yang wajahnya setengah pucat lantaran tak berani menyela perang dingin kembar Kagamine. Kalaupun ada orang yang berani menyela, itu hanya Rin, itupun jika gadis itu cukup peduli pada keduanya. Lelah mengurusi dua remaja yang kekanak-kanakan, kata Rin.

"Selamat berjuang," ucap Rinto. "Mari kita lihat kekalahan Kagamine Len."

Len berteriak, seperti biasanya, mengacungkan jarinya. "Akan kubuat mulut sombongmu itu penuh dengan air!

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Sialan!"

"Mas ... ini nomor pesertanya," ucap panitia lomba sambil menyodorkan nomor peserta Len.

"Sini!" teriaknya dan pergi ke arah yang berbeda dengan Rinto. Memang, kelas mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda.

.

"Jadi ...," ucap Masaki sambil duduk di kasurnya dan mengenakan sepatu olahraga.

Sepasang mata _sapphire_ melirik sosok kecil berambut biru-kehijauan yang duduk di kasur seberangnya. "Hmm?" gumam Rinto yang masih mengenakan jaket olahraganya.

"Kudengar ... kemarin sore kalian berdua ribut saat mengambil nomor peserta?" tanya Masaki kemudian tertawa canggung, takut lelaki itu akan berkata sinis atau hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Oh, si bodoh itu saja yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya," jawab Rinto kemudian berdecak dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu kamar mereka.

"Jadi kalian berdua ikut lomba renang?" tanya Masaki kemudian berdiri dan menyusul Rinto.

Si pirang yang selalu menggunakan jepit rambut menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, begitulah."

"Jadi, ada hal lain yang kalian sukai selain sepak bola," ucap Masaki sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

Rinto menutup pintu kamarnya. "Kami sering berenang dari kecil," jawab Rinto, "dan tanpa kami sadari hal itu sudah seperti bagian dari kami selain sepak bola tentunya."

"Lalu kalian menjadi rival?" celetuk Masaki. Dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud."

Rinto menatap Masaki. "Tidak apa, toh itu memang kenyataannya," jawab Rinto, seperti biasanya, tenang dan dingin. "Kami jadi rival setelah kemenanganku di perlombaan renang saat kami kelas lima."

Tangan besar si pirang yang poninya dijepit dengan jepit putih itu menepuk kepala Masaki lalu berlari kecil. "Ayo cepat, kapten pasti sudah menunggu."

.

Tangan dengan otot yang komplek menopang tubuh bidang Len, naik-turun. _Push up_ yang dilakukannya tidak kunjung meredakan emosinya, apalagi ia sendiri sadar kakinya masih belum benar-benar sembuh.

"Bodoh!" gumamnya kemudian melompat, mengakhiri latihan fisiknya.

Keringat menetes, basah panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Butir-butir yang menjadi kebanggaan kini sedikit membuatnya kesal. Butiran air mengalir di kaki yang dibalut perban. Ia berdecak sambil duduk bersila dan memegang kakinya.

"Sial!" umpatnya sambil merenggangkan jauh kakinya, berharap sakitnya hilang. Bodohnya, sakit itu semakin memakan kakinya. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan sambil menatap langit-langit _gym._ "Sakit ..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rin datang sambil menjatuhkan handuk ke perut Len. "Apa kakimu sakit?" tanya Rin sambil berjongkok.

Len tak menjawab. Tak biasanya, si pirang keras kepala maniak pisang ini mengasingkan dirinya saat latihan. Berdiri di pojok sambil melakukan latihan fisik seorang diri. Bahkan tak mau melakukan latihan yang harus dilakukan berpasang-pasangan.

"Kenapa kamu uring-uringan dari pagi sih?" tanya Rin sambil mencolek saudaranya itu, tapi Len masih mendongak ke langit-langit. "Ada masalah di asrama?"

Len menghela napas sambil menatap Rin. "Hanya ingin sendiri saja."

Rin menekan perban yang melingkari kaki Len. Mata biru itu seketika membulat dan otot-otot menonjol di keningnya. Rin hampir terjungkal kala Len menepis tangannya dengan keras.

Si gadis pirang mendengus menyeringai. "Kesakitan ya?" kekehnya. "Pantas saja wajahmu sedikit pucat."

Len berdecak dan memutar bola matanya.

Gadis itu berdiri kemudian menepuk-nepuk roknya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, ia tahu saudara kembarnya itu keras dan tak mungkin menuruti perintahnya untuk pulang ke asrama. "Pulanglah ke asrama, aku akan meminta izin kepada ketua," ucap Rin.

Len tidak menjawab. Pasti. Semakin muak dirinya pada kakinya. Bahkan Rin yang tidak pernah menang dalam adu panco berhasil membuatnya hampir berteriak. Ia mengalungkan handuk di lehernya sambil menyeka keringat. Kakinya mencoba menopang tubuhnya, perlahan-lahan, nyeri tapi pasti.

 _Semoga tidur cukup untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya,_ pikir Len.

Ia berjalan pelan sambil melirik Rinto yang sedang berlatih bersama Masaki. Kedua mata biru itu bertemu sesaat sebelum akhirnya Len membuang muka dan berjalan keluar gedung olahraga.

Hatinya panas, ditambah sensasi panas pada kakinya. Entah apa yang salah dengan kakinya, sampai kemarin itu kakinya masih baik-baik saja bahkan ia sudah bisa bermain bola. Tak ada hal berbahaya yang dilakukannya yang bisa membuat kakinya itu kembali cidera.

"Mungkin karena aku terlalu memaksakan diri?" tanya Len. Sayangnya, ia sendiri tahu kalau tubuhnya mampu melakukan semua latihan-latihan itu dan sejauh ini ia tidak merasakan sakit yang berarti, kecuali hari ini.

Tubuhnya sudah mencapai limit? Mungkin.

Len menggerutu lagi, mengucapkan sumpah serapah sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

.

Hari itu tiba, dimana pertarungan lahir batin Len dan Rinto akan menentukan siapa yang paling hebat diantara mereka berdua—setidaknya begitulah apa yang ada di batu berwajah Len Kagamine. Siapa yang bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini, dialah pemenangnya. Sayangnya, dia lupa kalau perlombaan ini juga diikuti beberapa atlit renang sekolah kawakan yang sudah banyak merasakan air kolam _._

 _Meskipun tak juara, asal bisa menang melawan Rinto sudah cukup bagiku,_ pikir Len sambil tertawa menyeringai.

Lomba diadakan di kolam renang luar, sekalian merasakan udara musim panas mungkin. Udara yang kering tapi juga lengket karena keringat dan polusi lain sebagainya.

Lomba renang di festival olahraga tahun ini hanya mengadakan perlombaan gaya bebas. Gaya renang dalam perlombaan itu berbeda-beda tiap tahunnya. Peraturan dalam lomba ini adalah, lomba hanya diikuti oleh dua perwakilan kelas dan perlombaan dibagi menjadi dua jenis lomba, renang putri dan renang putra. Penyisihan dilakukan enam kali sesuai dengan tingkat kelas—kelas satu, dua, tiga—mereka. Orang tercepat akan diikut lombakan dalam final, maka final akan diikuti oleh enam orang tercepat dari babak penyisihan. Lomba renang putri sudah diadakan sebelumnya dah tidak ada satupun dari kelas Len ataupun Rinto yang memenangkan perlombaan. Wajar, karena di antara siswa putri ada seorang atlet renang kawakan.

Len berdiri di antara beberapa peserta lainnya yang melakukan pemanasan sebelum menceburkan diri mereka ke kolam. Melihat pria mengenakan pakaian renang ketat entah itu pendek atau menutupi seluruh tubuh, Len merasa sedikit jijik berada di dalam kerumunan itu. Ia sudah lama tak mencicipi air kolam selain dalam pelajaran renang di kelas olahraga.

 _Kenapa dulu aku berhenti renang?_ Tanya Len sambil melihat bayangan dirinya dalam air kolam renang.

Bunyi peluit memecah lamunannya.

Panitia lomba memanggil semua peserta. Mereka disuruh menunggu giliran mereka. Perlombaan dimulai dengan babak penyisihan peserta kelas satu.

Len enggan untuk memperhatikan mereka, ia sudah merasa kesal karena kakinya kemarin sakit dan ia harus fokus memijat kakinya, antisipasi sakitnya akan kambuh. Keretakan di kakinya itu membuatnya uring-uringan. Sudah senang ia merasa sembuh, tapi ternyata ia masih sakit. Menyesal ia giat main bola beberapa waktu yang lalu setelah merasa kakinya sembuh, tapi juga tidak ingin merasa menyesal karena bermain bola juga salah satu pertandingannya dengan Rinto.

Air kolam yang dingin memuncrat-muncrat setiap kali tangan perenang menusuk tajam air sambil kakinya bergerak-gerak seperti sirip ikan.

Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam, tapi kini masih sesi penyisihan ke tiga.

Rinto ada di babak penyisihan ketiga itu, dan dia menang setelah mengalahkan teman sekelas Len.

Si pirang berkuncir itu berdiri ketika panitia memanggil namanya. Ia menguatkan ikatan di rambutnya, kemudian memakai kacamata renang. Ia berjalan, melewati Rinto yang basah dari kolam. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain, tapi hal itu tidak lama.

Perenang di babak ke empat bersiap-siap di garis _start_ , membungkukkan badannya dengan gaya menukik dan tangan yang dirapatkan satu sama lain.

"Satu!" teriakan itu disusul dengan bunyi peluit.

Mereka meluncur, melesat dalam akhir kemudian muncul ke permukaan dengan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dan memutar tangannya sambil mengambil napas dari sisi samping.

Len mendorong kakinya kuat, memutar tangannya dan menusuk air. Beberapa kali ia mengambil napas sambil menoleh ke kiri-kanan. Sesekali matanya menangkap Rinto berdiri di sisi kolam, melipat tangannya sambil memperhatikannya.

 _Sial_ , umpatnya dalam hati.

Saat berada di ujung kolam, ia berputar dan berbalik kemudian kakinya mendorong dinding kolam membawanya meluncur cepat. Tangannya kembali berputar-putar menusuk air dengan kaki yang mengepak-ngepak air dengan cepat layaknya motor kapal.

Berat. Renang singkat ini lumayan memakan tenaga, tapi juga membuatnya sedikit lega karena ia tahu kalau dia berada jauh di depan peserta yang lain. Beruntung tak ada atlit sekolah gaya bebas kelas dua di babak penyisihan ke empat. Ada satu, tapi kalah oleh Rinto.

Len memegang sisi kolam renang lalu berdiri di kolam sambil membuka kacamata renangnya. Ia menyeringai sambil menatap Rinto.

"Len Kagamine maju ke babak final!"

.

"Kakimu sakit 'kan?" tanya Rinto yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Len.

Tinggal beberapa detik sebelum pertandingan terakhir dimulai. Tinggal menunggu panitia berhitung mundur dan meniup peluitnya saja.

Sambil melakukan pemanasan, pasangan kembar itu saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Len membuat muka sambil mendecak.

Len memutar matanya. Meledak-ledak rasanya mendengar seseorang menyinggung soal kakinya, apalagi itu adalah Rinto. Sialnya, kembaran—yang tidak ingin diakuinya—benar. "Apa yang kau tahu dari kakiku selain semua ini akibat _kecelakaan_ yang dilakukan olehmu?" sindirnya sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya.

Rinto memutar matanya, memilih diam dari pada harus ribut.

Panitia datang dan mulai menghitung mundur. Perenang bersiap-siap sesuai dengan aba-aba dan saat peluit dibunyikan, mereka meluncur ke dalam air.

Kali ini lawannya tidak main-main, kelas tiga adalah sarang atlit renang kawakan yang sering mencicipi kolam olimpiade. Tak mungkin mudah bagi Len untuk menyusul mereka. Saat muncul ke permukaan pun ia sudah tertinggal dengan dua perenang kelas tiga.

Rinto berenang di sebelahnya, berenang dengan kecepatan yang sama.

Sakit. Kakinya kambuh. Waktunya tidak tepat.

 _Sial!_

Menyesal ia melakukan beberapa olahraga kecil setelah babak penyisihan tadi, maksud hati ingin menjaga panas tubuhnya tapi malah membawa efek seperti ini.

Len semakin mempercepat gerakan kakinya.

 _Jika aku lebih cepat, aku menang, semua ini selesai dan aku bisa mengobati kaki ini._

Aneh, Rinto sedikit mengurangi kecepatannya. Len ingin melihat ke belakang tapi tak mungkin. Saat di ujung kolam, ia bersiap untuk memutar dan berbalik. Kakinya semakin sakit.

 _Sial …_

Kakinya semakin sakit dan Len berhenti berenang. Ia tak kuat. Semua memperhatikan Len yang berhenti kecuali perenang yang lain. Beruntung air menutupi air matanya.

Ia ke sisi kolam renang, dan duduk di sebelah tasnya sambil memegang kakinya. Saat ia melihat kolam, ia heran Rinto tak ada di sana.

"Sudah kuduga kakimu sakit," ucap Rinto.

Len berdecak. "Kenapa ikut naik? Kau didiskualifikasi bodoh," pekik Len sambil membuang muka.

"Apa artinya aku menang tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu kesal karena kekalahanmu?" ucap Rinto. Ia duduk di sebelah Len.

"Aku sudah kalah."

"Tapi, aku tidak mau menang darimu saat kondisimu tidak baik."

Len mendengus. "Tanding ulang saat kakiku sembuh?"

"Akan kuingat itu."

* * *

Fin

* * *

A.N

AKHIRNYA selesai~

kaze hadir membawakan fic untuk sportfest yang diadakan panda dayo

semoga kalian suka, review?


End file.
